My Favourite Accident
by snipershezz
Summary: Kraglin doesn't know when it started, but someone's got to take care of the disaster that is Yondu Udonta and he's more than happy to be that guy.


**Characters:** Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, Original Female Character(s),

 **Relationships:** Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

 **Tags:** Caring, Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Kraglin Takes Care of Yondu, Accident Prone!Yondu, Which is My New Favourite Thing, Language Barrier, Drinking, Alcohol, Romance, In a Ravager-y Way, Idiots in Love, I'm a Hopeless Romantic, Love Confessions, In a Really Odd Way - But Still, Yondu Adores Kraglin, Light Angst, References to Slavery, Nightmares, Kraglin's a Book Nerd, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Porn with Plot, Porn with Feelings, The Ending Will Give You Cavities,

 **Summary:** Kraglin doesn't know when it started, but someone's got to take care of the disaster that is Yondu Udonta and he's more than happy to be that guy.

 **A/N:** You can blame this one on Write_Like_An_American. The latest chapter of Straight Until Boiled left me reeling because;

EVERYTIME I THINK IT'S GOING TO GET BETTER IT GETS SO MUCH WORSE!

I want Kraglin to rip out all the spines!

Ahem – _anyway_ , so I needed to take care of the wounded little mess that is Yondu Udonta.

So this one shot was born :)

I also stole Halli from 'Tiny Terran' so enjoy her from a different background/angle :D and I accidentally gave myself a new headcanon; Accident Prone!Yondu, and he's an adorable little blueberry muffin, so enjoy ;)

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore 3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

* * *

Kraglin let out a wheeze as he propped Yondu up against the bulkhead. He waved his hand across the bio lock, hastily catching the captain as he began to slide down the wall. He fell into the Hraxian mumbling something into his shoulder, Kraglin scrunched his nose at the puddle of drool that ran down the front of his jacket.

"Come'on Cap'n. In we go."

The Centaurian was absolutely no help as Kraglin half carried, half dragged him into the room. The implant knocked on the door frame and he winced. Yondu was going to feel that in the morning.

Dropping the man on the bed he sighed and knelt down to untie the captain's boots.

Yondu's muttering was in Centaurian so Kraglin could only pick up a word here or there, the language too ancient for translators. He knew the sounds that made up his name – Yondu had taught him that much – and he looked up, "What's wrong Cap'n?"

The man's body seized and Kraglin cursed. Quickly he yanked Yondu up and slung an arm over his shoulder. Dragging him towards the bathroom, blue cheeks bulged and Kraglin covered his mouth with a hand, "No. Don't –"

Vomit ran through his fingers as Yondu let loose and the Hraxian let out a frustrated sound. He dragged the man through the mess and dropped him in front of the toilet, clutching the back of his coat tightly so he didn't fucking drown himself in the bowl.

Kraglin scrunched his nose as Yondu retched. In between the body wracking heaves the Centaurian was saying something. The taller man caught the series of sounds he knew to be 'mess' and sighed, "Don't'chu worry 'bout tha mess sir, I'll sort it out. You just concentrate on not puking up any vital organs a'right?" Blue fingers gripped the sides of the metal tightly, knuckles almost pale violet with the force. "Think ya can hold yerself up there fer a bit? I'll fix e'erythin' up in yer cabin." Yondu nodded slowly and Kraglin released the coat bit by bit to make sure. "Ok, I'll be back in a bit."

Kraglin mopped up the mess with a filthy towel, sighing as he threw it down the laundry chute. He picked up all the scattered clothes and threw them down too. He remade the bed, picked up the holo pads and trinkets and put them back where they belonged. He kicked the Yondu's chair back under the desk and fiddled with the climate controls, so the exhaust fans were on max. If he didn't the whole cabin would smell even worse than it normally did come morning.

He made his way back into the bathroom to find a Yondu shaped puddle next to the toilet. "Come on Cap'n." He bent down hauling the man up and stumbling back into his room. He managed to get Yondu standing – still swaying dangerously – long enough to pull off his coat and weapons. Then came the vest, scarf, and two shirts. He pulled a clean – by Yondu's standards anyway – t-shirt over the man's head and got his arms through the holes.

Yondu's head dropped to Kraglin's collarbone where he nuzzled him affectionately, still muttering. The Hraxian snorted and pat the back of his head awkwardly. "'M guessin' yer pro'ly gunna be glad I can't fully understand ya come mornin' sir. Come'on now, ya can't sleep in them leathers." He plopped the man onto the bed, watching as he flopped backwards like a rag doll. He pulled off the boots and ducked into the bathroom to fetch another towel to clean them off. Once they were reasonably vomit free he put them neatly in the corner. He dug around in Yondu's draws for a set of loose pants and put them on the Centaurian, throwing the leathers into the laundry. He toed off his own boots and stood up on the bed, grabbing Yondu's limp arms and dragging him towards the pillows. "Damn, ya really done a number on yerself tonight. Yer gunna feel like hell in tha mornin'."

He tucked Yondu in and went to grab his boots. A hand reached out blindly towards him. His name in Centaurian was three clicks and a low purring whistle. Yondu repeated his name twice, followed by a long set of sounds, none of which Kraglin could figure out. He shook his head, "Yer gunna hafta engage them higher brain cells an' say it in Common if ya want me ta understand ya Cap'n." Yondu repeated the same set of sounds and Kraglin sighed, "You'll tell me in tha mornin' if it's that important. G'night sir."

* * *

Kraglin wasn't sure when it started, but taking care of Yondu became part of his job. He didn't mind it, Yondu was a scary man but he'd never done wrong by Kraglin in any way. Whenever he fucked up, Yondu would give him a scathing look but he'd never once turned the arrow on him. Kraglin wasn't sure why that was but he never questioned it. He liked Yondu and he was pretty sure they were friends, they'd been working together for nearly a decade after all.

He balanced the plate piled with food along with the strongest, sweetest coffee he could make and passed a hand over the bio lock on the captain's cabin. When he entered Yondu was buried under the blankets, grumbling about his head.

"Hey Cap'n."

Yondu threw off the blankets and eyed Kraglin's arm gratefully. The Hraxian chuckled, a strange wave of affection wormed it way into his ribs as he passed over the coffee, "How ya feelin'?" He asked, as the food was greedily snatched from his hands.

The captain swallowed his mouthful, "Feels like a small furry thing crawled in ma mouth an' died."

Kraglin snorted, "Not that I saw sir, but that burger ya ate looked questionable. Then again, ya hurled it all up when we got back."

Yondu frowned, "Didn't get it on ya did I?"

"Only ma hand, but that were ma own fault fer coverin' yer mouth."

The captain made a face, scrunching his nose in an entirely adorable way and inhaled more food. "And why does ma implant hurt?"

Kraglin managed to keep a straight face. "No idea."

Yondu shrugged it off, finishing off the plate and handing it back, "Anythin' ta report?"

The Hraxian shook his head, "Nah, tha usual shit, bar fight, someone got stabbed wit' a broken bottle, but no one died or ended up in lock up so's it were a'right. Ship was quiet, one small hiccup wit' a console but I fixed that this mornin'."

The other Ravager snorted, shaking his head, "Dunno how we got on before I promoted ya."

Kraglin smiled. If that was as close to a compliment as he'd get then he'd take it.

"What you git up ta last night?" Yondu gave him a filthy grin. "Lure anyone off fer some nookie nookie or what?"

The taller man snorted, "Nah, had a couple o' drinks, dragged ya back here, made sure ya didn't drown in yer own puke, lodged tha days reports wit' tha higher ups, then just read a book an' crashed. Nothin' special."

Yondu shook his head, "Yer such a bore."

Kraglin rolled his eyes, "Who knows where ya would'a ended up if I decided ta git as fucked up as you did. Gotta look afta ya, I ain't scary enough ta run this boat on ma own sir."

The Centaurian blinked, "Kraglin, I seen you kill at least fifteen Kree wit' nothin' but yer knives an' yer teeth. You's plenty scary when there's call fer it."

He shrugged, "Ya ain't seen me rip out a spine yet."

Yondu's jaw dropped a fraction, "Ya – ya can _do_ that?"

"Yeah sure." He replied casually.

The shorter man let out a low whistle, causing the arrow hanging off the headboard to light up and rattle in its holster. He said something in Centaurian, that Kraglin had heard him use before – a curse of some kind.

That reminded him.

"What'chu say ta me last night Cap'n? Ya were chitterin' in yer own tongue. Ya said it twice, like it were important, just as I were about ta leave."

Yondu looked down frowning. Suddenly his eyes widened, but it was gone so fast Kraglin wasn't sure he even saw it. When the man looked up his features were schooled into complete innocence. "Can't remember."

Kraglin called bullshit, but didn't say anything. If Yondu didn't want to tell you something, there'd be no point in arguing with him. The stubborn ass.

"Fair enough sir. Ya shift starts in an hour, I'll see ya on tha bridge."

Yondu nodded vaguely as his first mate headed towards the door.

* * *

Five hours later Kraglin shoved another coffee under Yondu's nose, who accepted it with a grunt. When he produced three of those protein cookies the Centaurian loved so much, he received a low hum followed by a click which Kraglin knew meant something along the lines of 'thank you' in Common.

Yondu spoke his own language fairly frequently but it was rare for him to actually _thank_ Kraglin for anything, which meant the man was still hungover as all hell. Not that anyone on the bridge was much better off. The dast idiots.

Kraglin settled himself in his chair with the holos and his own coffee and continued his work. As he finished each, he handed them over to Yondu, who made some effort to read them, tweak a couple of things and then hand them back. These went into a pile for the Hraxian to compile later. After the reports were finished Kraglin brought up their positioning and the specs for the next job. It was an easy one for them. A mining colony just outside of Nova space, unprotected and just waiting for them to steal all those precious metals and gems from their vault. Yondu was the best safe cracker Kraglin had ever seen which made the job even easier. Provided none of the scheduled team fucked up they would be in and out, simple, stealthy, clean. The _Eclector_ would be out of orbit before the colony even realised they'd been robbed.

Kraglin slid the info across to the captain, who eyed it blearily. "Next job?"

The Hraxian nodded. "Provided there's no storms we ain't seen on tha radars yet, we should be there in a cycle."

Yondu flicked through the information snorting, "That safe is as old as I am. It's like they're practically beggin' ta be stolen from."

Kraglin smirked, "One man's stupidity is another's profits Cap'n." He paused looking at Yondu's empty cup. A stupid novelty mug the man had stolen that turned into a collection that almost rivaled his little trinkets. He drained his own cup, one with silly little cartoons on it, the captain had given him for his birthday last year. He found it funny how the Centaurian couldn't remember where he'd put his socks, but he remembered the date Kraglin was born. "Ya want another coffee sir?"

Yondu picked up the mug, he fumbled as it nearly slipped from his fingers. He breathed a sigh of relief as he managed to hold onto it, Kraglin artfully covered his snigger with a cough. He gave the Hraxian a playful glare before handing it over, "Cheers Krags."

* * *

Kraglin watched the arrow whiz passed his head and after the ass of an unfortunate navigator.

Yondu was in a bad mood.

Not unexpected after the job debacle. Someone had fucked up, which – to be honest – Kraglin should really have anticipated.

A guard was overlooked, hiding in a corner, and when the Hraxian had stooped over to begin collecting their haul, the idiot had pounced bringing an ancient sword down to run him through.

The only reason he was alive right now was because Yondu had caught the thing with both hands. Disturbingly, Kraglin could still feel the torrent of red droplets streaming from blue hands and pattering in his hair as Yondu had whistled the man through.

Of course this had left the Centaurian's hands shredded, bandaged, and unusable for the next two weeks.

Hence the bad mood.

If there was anything Yondu hated more than slavers and tomatoes, it was feeling useless.

He still had use of his fingertips and could move his hands enough to curl loosely around a cup but that was the extent of it. The only things he was able to eat had been protein cookies and those disgusting ration bars. All because he was too damn stubborn to let Kraglin pick up a fork for him.

The Hraxian was changing that. So, after his shift ended he appeared at the captain's cabin with a proper meal. Well technically it was two, piled up on one plate. Kraglin had sacrificed his in order to give the captain more. All the Centaurian had eaten today was a ration bar which was nowhere near enough for Kraglin's skinny ass, let alone a man who outweighed him by almost a hundred pounds.

When he entered the room was a disaster zone – nothing out of the ordinary there, Yondu had a tendency to throw things about when he was in a snit. The Centaurian was splayed out on his bed in a wife beater and long pants watching a holo. Seeing Kraglin holding the plate he scowled. "I still can't give maself a proper wank Krags, so I dunno what makes ya think I can hold that there fork."

The Hraxian blinked, then snorted loudly. "Stars sir, dun hold back or nothin'."

Yondu leered, "Ah come'on Kraglin dun be such a prude."

Kraglin hmpfed, "Ain't a prude an' yer gunna eat this."

The Centaurian held up his bandaged hands, "Fingers ain't workin' ya idjit."

The taller man toed off his boots and slid crossed legged onto the mattress beside him, "I know tha' sir. Imma feed it to ya."

Yondu shook his head, "No ya ain't."

"Cap'n –"

"Krags, I ain't a fuckin' baby I dun need ya ta feed me."

Kraglin sighed, "All's ya ate today was a ration bar. That ain't enough."

Yondu shrugged staring determinedly at the holo in front of him, "Used ta it. 'S fine." The Hraxian didn't miss the sidelong glance at the plate in his hands.

Kraglin settled back, stretching his long legs out in front of him. "A'right Cap'n. Mind if I sit here? Ain't seen this episode yet."

"Whatever." The Centaurian replied, eyes firmly on the projection.

Kraglin picked up the fork, spearing a tiny piece of vegetable and putting in his mouth. He chewed noisily and heard Yondu's stomach growl. He smirked, spearing a piece of meat. Slowly he put the piece towards his mouth and as quick as a snake striking the meat was gone.

Yondu chuckled, chewing the piece. "Fine, ya win ya bastard. Smells too damn good an' 'm hungry as fuck."

Kraglin hid his triumphant smirk, loaded up the fork and held it out.

Yondu glared at him, "Ya breathe a fuckin' word o' this –"

The Hraxian shoved the fork in his mouth. "Ain't gon' say nothin' sir, ya know tha'." He repeated the process. "Just like I ain't gon' say nothin' 'bout ya havin' ta piss sittin' down 'til yer hands heal."

Yondu's eyes narrowed before he elbowed him roughly between the ribs.

Kraglin coughed, rubbing the spot. "Relax Cap'n, was only teasin'."

Yondu just rolled his eyes, glancing at the projection he shushed an already silent Kraglin, "This is tha good bit."

They watched the rest of the episode, Kraglin intermittently holding out forkfuls of food until the plate was scraped clean and Yondu was holding his bulging belly.

" _Urp_. Fuck. Think I overdid it Krags. Ma stomach hurts."

The Hraxian shook his head fondly, "I seen ya eat way more'n that."

Yondu burped loudly, "Heh, yeah 's been a while tho'. 'Member that time tha' idjit challenged me ta eat all them burgers?"

Kraglin laughed, "Stars, he threw up all over tha table an' ya were still goin'. Ya paid fer it but, didn't think anyone could puke as much as ya did that night."

"Yeah it were nasty 'at's fer sure." Kraglin went to get up but Yondu stopped him with a hand. "Wait!" He cleared his throat. "Got another episode if ya wanna stay an' watch?"

The Hraxian shook his head, "Gotta check tha shift change over, then I gotta log today's reports, gotta go over tha requisitions, then there was a holo playin' up in tha security room I gotta check out. Always a ton o' shit ta do 'fore I can relax." His heart tugged strangely, and he almost said fuck it all when the captain's face fell slightly but he had a job to do and the crew relied on him to do it.

The Centaurian shrugged, "Yeah 'course. Whatever."

Kraglin headed for the door, "See ya in tha mornin' sir."

The reply was muttered in Centaurian.

* * *

Yondu's hands had healed, nasty scars lined his palms but he wasn't any worse for wear and life went on.

Kraglin entered their conjoined bathroom one evening to find Yondu shaving, "Hey Cap'n, got a message sayin' ya wanted ta see me?"

The Centaurian looked at him through the mirror, "Yeah, listen – ow damnit!" He inspected where he'd nicked himself.

Kraglin bit his lip to hold in a laugh. "I'll just wait in yer room sir, wouldn't want ya nickin' somement vital."

"Shaddup." He snipped, but tossed his head in the direction of the open door. Kraglin entered and began automatically picking up after Yondu. Clothes in the laundry, boots in the corner, trinkets on the shelf, holos on the desk, chair under the desk, make the bed.

He'd just finished straightening the furs when the Centaurian entered dropping his towel on the floor. He looked around the tidy room and doubled back picking up the towel and shoving it down the laundry chute, making Kraglin smirk.

Yondu threw himself on his bed, dislodging Kraglin from his spot. The Hraxian tumbled into the older man.

"Watch it Cap'n I dun want a face full o' yer pits."

Yondu looked mildly offended, "Hey, I showered!" He grabbed Kraglin by the hair shoving the man's head under his arm, "See?"

Kraglin burst out laughing, shoving against the Centaurian's side, "Ge'roff, ya menace!"

Yondu chuckled giving the taller man an affectionate noogey before letting him go.

Kraglin ran a hand through his mohawk and smiled, "So what did ya need Cap'n?"

The Centaurian grinned widely, showing off all his mismatched teeth, "Tomorrow we's hittin' – ah fuck what's that planet called?"

"Tobairis sir."

Yondu clicked his fingers, "Right! Tomorrow we's hittin' Tobairis and yer gunna have tha cycle off."

Kraglin frowned, "But Cap'n –"

"No buts Kraggles, ya work yer ass off, ya deserve a day off."

The Hraxian blushed. "Are ya sure? I mean –"

Yondu gave him a serious look, "Kraglin, 'm tha damn cap'n, I can handle twenty-four standards wit'out ya. It's ok ta let loose once in a while. Ya deserve it. Go git drunk, git fucked, an' fer Stars sake have some fuckin' fun."

The Hraxian nudged his shoulder, "Thanks Cap'n."

The Ravager snorted rolling his eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever, no need ta git all sentimental about it."

* * *

The next morning Yondu barged into the bathroom while Kraglin was brushing his teeth.

He turned, hiking up the towel that was slung low on his hips, "Hey Cap'n."

The Centaurian was hurriedly shucking on his coat, he tripped over himself nearly colliding face first into the wall when he saw Kraglin still damp from the shower.

"Thought ya'd still be asleep."

"Ya ok sir?" The Hraxian asked, unsuccessfully holding in his chuckle.

"Huh? Oh yeah, overslept. 'M late." He gave the man a sheepish look, "Ya know where ma socks are?"

Kraglin rolled his eyes fondly, "In yer boots sir."

"Right. Course they are." He charged back out the bathroom. "Thanks, Krags." He tossed over his shoulder.

The Hraxian worried his lip, staring after the Centaurian who was clicking and muttering to himself while stumbling clumsily trying to shove his feet in his boots. It was just twenty-four hours, Yondu was perfectly capable, he'd survived half a decade without Kraglin as first mate.

The captain gripped the bathroom door frame and grinned at Kraglin on his way out, "Have fun Kraggles."

"Thanks Cap'n."

* * *

Kraglin was munching on a sandwich as he headed towards the local book store, once he'd loaded up on new stuff, and grabbed a bottle from the nearest bar he was heading to his hotel. He'd splurged on a room with a hot tub and damn it he was going to enjoy the shit out of that thing.

Through the crowds he saw a man was elbowing his way passed people a bulging satchel gripped in one grubby fist. Kraglin knew a thief when he saw one.

He wasn't sure what possessed him, but he stuck out one long arm, coat-hangering the guy straight in the neck. The thief's head hit the cobblestone with a resounding crack, knocking him cold.

A tall woman ran towards him, the crowd parting like she was royalty, long red braid whipping around her shoulders. When she arrived Kraglin was staring down at the man, still eating the sandwich.

"Asshole!" The woman kicked the unconscious man. "Hey, you do that?"

Kraglin shrugged.

"Thanks Ravager." She bent down to retrieve the bag, flicking back a long merlot trench coat. Kraglin eyed it curiously. She wasn't one of theirs, but that coat looked – familiar – alarmingly like Yondu's actually. "Seems I owe ya one." She grinned, showing off needle sharp teeth.

Kraglin finished his sandwich, watching her with sharp eyes.

"This is one o' ma regular stops, ain't seen ya 'round a'fore, ya'll headin' ta a job?"

The Hraxian didn't say anything and the woman chuckled.

"Yeah, I dun blame ya. Ya dun know me from a bar o' fuckin' soap. Ma name's Halli, 'm Cap'n o' tha Firehawks. Ravager's ain't exactly our rivals or nothin' we's only got tha one ship afta all but Ogord don't like me all that much."

Kraglin snorted, they had that in common at least. Stakar had called Kraglin a mouthy little shit on occasion.

"Where ya headed?"

"Book store."

Halli beamed, "A man afta me own heart. I can show ya where it is if ya want?"

Kraglin nodded, she might be seven-foot-tall, but he had his knives, he could more than likely take her if he needed to.

Turned out Halli was a bit of a book nerd, she greeted the woman at the counter like she was coming home, grinned at Kraglin, and disappeared into the shelves.

He chuckled shaking his head and combing the stacks for something of interest. There was actually quite a lot shoved into the tiny corner store, the largest section was Xandarian which suited Kraglin, it was the most common language used and he could read it just fine.

After a while Halli appeared next to him with a stack of books, "Find anything good?"

Kraglin shoves a thumb over his shoulder at the pile behind him. Staring at the cover in his hands. Halli looked over his shoulder – it was a little disconcerting because it wasn't often someone could do that – and gave a low whistle. Something rattled around at her hip making Kraglin start slightly but then the sound was gone.

"That look _ancient_."

"'S on Centaurians."

"Looks like 's on language and culture or somement."

Kraglin nodded, "Cap'n's always whitterin' in his own language, kinda be nice ta know what he's sayin' sometimes, be useful too, being first mate an' all"

"Yer Cap'n's Centaurian huh? Rare race."

"Yeah."

Halli stepped away, leaning slightly around the shelf, "Yo Mavis? How much is this book on Centaurians?"

When the woman called out the number, Halli choked and Kraglin let out a whistle. He placed it back on the shelf.

"Too rich fer my blood." He turned picking up his stack and taking it to the counter, Halli behind him.

When the left the shop the woman stopped pulling out the book they'd been looking at. She held it out to him, "Here. As thanks fer gettin' ma haul back."

Kraglin took the book reverently. "Thanks."

Halli shrugged, "Ain't no honour among thieves an' all but we's got some honour among pirates. Good luck wit' yer Cap'n, Ravager."

"Kraglin."

The woman smiled, "Ok, well good luck Kraglin, I'll see ya 'round." She turned then stopped. Grinning she thumped her breast twice.

The Hraxian returned the salute, "See ya 'round Halli."

He held the book in his hand.

What a strange way to start his day off, but he wasn't complaining.

* * *

Yondu stared morosely at his drink.

Today had been hell.

He'd hoped to find his first mate at the bar and share a drink with him, but he was nowhere to be found. Probably off fucking some gorgeous young thing.

Little did he know, the only thing Kraglin was balls deep in was a steaming hot tub, half way through a bottle of rum and his nose in the latest science fiction.

He never realised how much Kraglin did for him until he wasn't there to hand him a cup of coffee and share a joke with or sort out those stupid reports or wake him up on _fucking time_.

When exactly had he become so damn reliant on another person?

If Yondu wasn't as emotionally stunted he might say he actually missed the stupid Hraxian.

If he was downright open, he'd admit he'd been in love with his first mate for five years.

But he wasn't, so he didn't.

A woman slid onto the barstool next to him and ordered a whisky. He smirked, today might not be so bad if he could get a little nookie nookie.

"Hey darlin'." He purred.

Golden eyes slid over to look at him. "We're not goin' ta do this are we?" She replied, flicking her fiery red hair over her shoulder.

"An' what might tha' be sweet thing?"

The woman sipped her drink, "Where you try an' get in my pants because Imma be up front right now an' tell ya I has a boyfriend."

Yondu sighed and hunkered back down over his drink.

"You know what I think?" The woman said after a moment.

"What's'at?"

"Yer sad 'bout somement – someone pro'ly – 'at's why yer tryin' ta fill this void in yer life wit' meaningless sex."

The Ravager scoffed, "I ain't _sad_."

The woman shrugged, "It'll get better. Whatever it is. You'll git through it."

Yondu was oddly touched. He stared at her. "This boyfriend o' yers – he good ta ya?"

She smiled, "The best. He takes care o' me. When all this captaining stuff gets too much, he's always there, wit' a cup a coffee or a crude joke or just – _there_ , ya know?"

The Centaurian swallowed heavily. "Really?"

"Yeah. 'M guessin' you got someone like that too."

Yondu stared into his glass. He didn't want to talk about this. Kraglin had never been anything but friendly and professional. He wasn't interested in the disaster that was Yondu Udonta. "Yer a cap'n huh?"

She smiled knowingly, "Yep. _The Black Plague_ , ain't a big ship but she's a good'un."

Why did that name sound so familiar?

"That name's nigglin' in tha back o' yer memory ain't it? She used ta be a Ravager ship."

Yondu's eyes widened, "Yer Cap'n S'Tarnay."

She grinned, "Aye 'at's right, ya can call me Halli. Was exiled a decade ago, a young ex-slave scrapper by tha name o' Yondu Udonta took ma spot in tha ranks." She eyed him thoughtfully, then chuckled, "Though ya ain't so young no more."

The Centaurian snorted. "What's'it like out there on yer own?"

Halli drained her drink, signalling for another, "Ain't easy havin' no back up I'll give ya that. Can't dip inta tha super special Ogord fundin' when ya need replacement parts neither." She smirked, "I don't gotta hand in no fuckin' reports tho' an' I dun hafta answer ta no one but maself, so's it got upsides too. 'Nough 'bout that tho' we was talkin' 'bout yer love life."

Yondu scowled, "Ain't nothin' ta talk about."

She laughed, "Aww come'on now, ya wanted ta fuck me not ten minutes ago, ya tellin' me ya can't share yer troubles wit' a complete stranger?"

He gave her a sidelong glance, "Ya ain't tha type ta leave it tha hell alone are ya?"

"Naw. Not really. Rocket can't decide if it's one o' ma best assets or ma worst."

"Yer boyfriend crew?"

"Naw not really. Him an' his buddy live on ma ship, but they don't answer ta me, they's bounty hunters, damn good at it too."

"If he were crew, how would ya handle it? Wit' tha rest o' 'em an' all."

Halli shrugged, "Same way I handle it now. Crew knows I love 'em all but Rockie an' Groot come first, 'cause day's family see? 'S different on such a small ship. If I had a bigger crew – I dunno, ya can't keep that stuff separate, ya may not be all lovey dovey in front o' them but they ain't dumb, they know ya dun sleep alone. I guess ya just gotta trust yer partner can handle 'emselves."

Yondu nodded, "Ain't no problems there, seen tha idjit down rooms o' people wit' nothin' but knives."

She cracked her neck, eyeing him thoughtfully, "So what's stoppin' ya?"

"Dun think he feels tha same. He's friendly an' professional an' he ain't never given a whiff o' nothin' more."

Halli hmmed, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and offering Yondu one. He took it and she lit them both, "But ya love 'im right?" She asked, smoke pluming from her nose.

He took a drag, nodding.

"You gotta show 'im what he means ta ya. It's gon' be hard, gon' take e'erythin' ya got, 'cause this time yer playin' ta win, see?"

Yondu looked thoughtful and she smiled stubbing the cigarette out in the bottom of the empty glass. She got up from her stool and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya can do it, just use yer instincts."

He snorted, "I was sold as a baby, I ain't got brought up 'round ma people."

"I weren't brought up 'round Orosians but I can still use ma Sic'tar. 'Sides dun matter, 'cause in tha end love's a stupid in-explainable thing an' ya can't control it. It's crazy an' it don't make no sense – hell 'm practically married ta a damn raccoon but it don't matter 'cause I love 'im – love don't have ta be logical ta make perfect sense. It just is."

Yondu looked up at her, "Thanks girly."

She grinned, "Yer welcome."

She saluted him. He snorted and shook his head but returned the gesture with a smile.

"Good luck wit' yer first mate Yondu." And she was gone.

The Centaurian frowned.

He'd never told her who he was pining over.

* * *

It'd been three months since Yondu had that strange conversation in the bar and he was still to do anything about it.

When Kraglin sneezed for the fourth time in ten minutes Yondu sighed, "Go back ta bed Kraglin."

"'Mb find Cat'n."

The Centaurian shot him a look, "No you ain't, ya sick."

"Buth –"

"Dun make me tell ya again. Ya can't be givin' tha rest o' these assholes that there flu a'right?"

The Hraxian sniffed, his eyes were watery, and his nose was tinged blue, "Ok, ifth ya need be –"

"Go!"

"Yeth'thir." He trudged blearily back to his room.

* * *

Yondu entered Kraglin's quarters after his shift with a bowl of soup, looking every bit as awkward as he felt.

He didn't do _caring_ very well, but for his mate - _first_ \- _first_ mate, he was going to try.

Kraglin lifted his head from his pillow, blinking repeatedly.

Yondu brought him – food?

Was he hallucinating?

"Ya dibbent need ta doob tat thir." He snuffled as he sat up.

"Yer sick. This shit fixes e'erythin'."

Kraglin looked at the tray that was deposited in his lap, "Whab isth it?"

Yondu sat on the bed looking down at his hands.

 _Sharing_ was something you did with someone you care about, right?

"Back when I was a kid, I was – sold ta a Kree who had a Centaurian house keeper. She were too old ta fight no more, but I – I guess he were attached ta her or somement – kept her as a servant. She were tha one who taught me ta speak Centaurian, 'fore that all I knew was Kree. She taught me a bit 'bout our people an' she taught me ta cook. I guess it were her hope I'd git ta live long enough ta need it. She were tha closest thing I ever had ta a parent. A proper one like. 'At's an ol' Centaurian Cure'all, parents pass it down when their kid comes o' age."

Kraglin's eyes weren't watery from the flu anymore, "Y–you mabe thisth f–fer me?"

Yondu chittered something in Centaurian, nodding.

The Hraxian was overwhelmed with affection for the older man. "Tank oo Cat'n."

"Yeah well, yer always doin' stuff fer me, figured it were 'bout time ta return tha favour."

* * *

Funny thing was after that first initial step, Yondu couldn't help it. It was like a dam opened and all the stuff he'd wanted to do for years came pouring out.

He bought Kraglin those books he liked so much, put the reports in on time so the Hraxian didn't have to, he brought him cups of coffee when he went to get one of his own, he even stopped leaving wet towels in the bathroom.

He wanted to spend more time with the taller man too. So, it seemed like everywhere Kraglin was so was he.

Poor Kraglin had no idea what was going on, but he liked spending more time with Yondu. The man seemed – different – somehow. More – open. If he didn't know Yondu any better he'd say the man actually cared or something equally as sentimental.

It was evening and Kraglin had literally just crawled under his covers when there was a tentative knock at the bathroom door. He looked up from the book he'd just pulled into his lap. "What's up Cap'n?"

The door opened and Yondu's head appeared, "Can I come in?"

The Hraxian grinned wryly, "It's yer ship sir."

The door swung open, the Centaurian stretched, t-shirt riding up to reveal a sliver of blue skin. He yawned so wide Kraglin could see right to the back of his gold-plated molars. "'M bored."

"Ya look tired sir."

"Can't sleep. What'chu doin'?"

Kraglin waved the book at him and Yondu's face fell.

"Oh. Ok I'll just leave ya to it then."

The Hraxian wasn't sure why but he wanted Yondu to stay. "Naw sir, it's ok ya can stay if ya wanna."

The Centaurian shrugged boredly, "Don't wanna bug ya."

"Ya won't." He tapped a hand against the bed. Yondu grinned, wandering towards the bed. He tripped over the bottom of his pants, which he refused to have taken up because he was _not_ short damnit and landed on the edge of the mattress. Somehow, he made it look like he'd done it on purpose – even though Kraglin knew better – throwing the rest of his weight down and making Kraglin bounce into him. The Hraxian nudged him with an elbow, "Ass."

Yondu chuckled, "What'cha readin'?"

Kraglin showed him the cover, "It's some post-apocalyptic thing, there's these things, right? Called zombies, people die but they git back up an' start eatin' e'eryone's brains. 'S pretty good actually."

Yondu's head slid over to Kraglin's shoulder, reading the words slowly. Kraglin flipped the page and the Centaurian tutted. "I weren't finished yet."

Kraglin sighed, "How's about I read it out loud?"

Yondu nodded, chin digging into the taller man's shoulder. Kraglin cleared his throat and began to read.

Ten minutes later, he'd just finished a particularly gory bit, involving a Kree being torn up piece by piece and eaten, when he heard a tiny whuffle by his ear. He looked down his nose to see Yondu fast asleep on his shoulder. Kraglin barely held in the 'aww' at the sight.

He carefully closed the book and turned off the lights with the holo next to his bed. Gently shuffling down under the covers, he pulled them up over Yondu, who nuzzled into his neck, murmuring something in Centaurian followed by his name.

Kraglin smiled softly, he really should wake the man up and send him to his own bed. Yondu would probably be embarrassed by the whole thing in the morning. The Hraxian found as he closed his eyes, listening to the older man's cute little snores he really didn't want to.

* * *

The screams woke him up.

Kraglin shot up to see Yondu thrashing about wildly. "Cap'n! Cap'n wake up!" He shook the man.

His eyes shot open glowing like a demon. The whistle was piercing and panicked.

"Woah! No! It's me!"

Yondu's eyes spoke of death and the Hraxian heard the arrow shoot its way through both bathroom doors.

Kraglin closed his eyes and copied the sounds Yondu made to say his name. He could taste the arid ozone the arrow gave off as it halted scant millimetres from his nose. He opened his eyes and the blinding light disappeared from the arrow as it dropped to the bed.

Yondu tipped his head, chittering out Kraglin's name as a question. The Hraxian nodded and Yondu blinked several times and shook his head.

"Krags?"

Relief flooded through Kraglin, "Oh thank fuck." His muscles collapsed, and he flopped back down on his pillow, chest heaving.

"Fuck!" Yondu exclaimed seeing the panicked man lying on the bed. "What happened?"

Kraglin repeated the events of the last two minutes and it was the first time in all the years the Hraxian had known him that he'd seen Yondu genuinely horrified.

The Centaurian cursed in his own tongue. "I could'a killed ya!"

Wide blue eyes stared into his, "I know."

* * *

Kraglin didn't see the captain for two cycles and finally he couldn't stand it anymore, so he grabbed a second plate from the mess and headed for the man's room. He passed his hand over the bio lock and entered to see Yondu bent over his desk muttering to himself.

His sharp intake of breath as he saw the implant missing made the Centaurian's head shoot up and like lightening a plasma pistol was pointed his way. Yondu let out a breath replacing the pistol on the desk beside him, "Fuckin' hell Krags don't sneak up on me like that."

"What tha fuck are ya doin' sir?!"

"Fixin' this thing."

"It's broke?"

"No ya idjit it ain't broke, I just need ta tweak it so's I don't – so's I don't almost –"

Kraglin melted a little, "Cap'n –"

Yondu's fist thumped the desk, "I almost killed ya Kraglin! It ain't happenin' again!"

The Hraxian smiled jokingly, "Careful sir, sounds like ya care."

Yondu threw him a deadly serious look, "'At's 'cause I do."

Kraglin didn't quite know what to do with that information.

* * *

In the end he didn't know why he opened the book Halli had given him. He saw it sitting on his shelf and naturally thought of Yondu. The man had gone to so much effort to fix his implant, creating a two-minute delay after he woke up so the arrow wouldn't activate until he was fully awake. Kraglin felt like he should be able to say thank you, and what better way than to do it in the man's own language.

He flicked through the book eagerly, stopping on a page and reading.

His eyes widened.

That couldn't be right.

He read it again.

He flipped the pages back and forth, almost expecting there to be some writing there, that told him it was all a cruel joke.

When he found nothing, he went back to the page and read it again.

Dropping the book he went through the bathroom and into Yondu's cabin.

He clicked three times and gave a low purring whistle.

Yondu looked up from the projection he was watching.

"Wha'?"

Kraglin repeated the sounds.

Yondu rolled his eyes, "Tha's yer name in ma language."

"No it ain't."

Yondu's eyes widened and then he put on a metric ton of bluster. "Course it is."

" _No_ it ain't. Fer four an' a half fuckin' years ya been callin' me that, what's it mean?"

"I told you –"

"Yondu, I swear ta e'ery God there is –"

Yondu snarled, launching himself off the bed and getting in Kraglin's face, "You'll what?"

The Hraxian blinked at the furious man, "Tell me what it means."

Yondu took a deep breath through his nose, jutting his jaw out. "Soulmate! A'right? Tha closest thing in Common is – soulmate."

"Why?"

"Why what?" He snapped irritably. "Why did I start callin' ya that? Why didn't I tell ya what it really meant? Or why did I wait five years ta start showin' ya I actually care, when you've been lookin' afta my accident-prone ass fer just as long."

Kraglin stared into the crimson eyes glaring angrily up into his and felt a jolt in his guts.

Something in the room changed. The air thickened becoming almost tangible. Yondu's furious stance turned into something unsure as he watched the taller man turn into something – predatory. Blue eyes darkened, turning stormy and illicit. Yondu swallowed heavily. A pale finger hooked under his chin and Kraglin's neck bent forwards bringing his mouth closer to the Centaurian's.

Yondu knew what kissing was, he'd done it a few times and was never a fan of cutting off the best weapon he had. It was the first rule in any of his torrid affairs, but for some reason the thought of those pale, wind-bitten lips on his made his blood boil, hot and heavy in his veins.

 _Use yer instincts._

Yondu surged up onto his toes, wrapping a hand securely around Kraglin's neck and mashing his lips against the other Ravager's. Kraglin made a tiny breathy sound in the back of his throat, hands immediately coming around to grip harshly across the shorter man's back.

The Centaurian's entire body was strung out like a compound bow, a snarled mess of emotions battering against, _Kraglin_ , _this_ , and _now_.

He spun them around, shoving Kraglin towards the bed. The man's knees hit the edge of the mattress and he let Yondu push him backwards, bouncing roughly, and sending a multitude of things crashing to the floor. The Centaurian's body came down on top of his, arms caging around his head to prevent him from being crushed by the man's full weight. Thankfully neither of them were in their full leathers as Yondu tore eagerly at Kraglin's t-shirt. He ripped the seam in his frenzied rush and Kraglin arched up into him, moaning brokenly. He threw his own shirt off and across the room, uncaring of the harsh light against his patchwork scarred skin. It wasn't anything Kraglin hadn't seen before.

Normally sex was an affair reserved for dark corners and rooms as black as pitch. Yondu only took off the bare minimum of clothing needed, and he was always, _always_ in control.

This time it was different. When Kraglin flipped them, hairy legs settling in between Yondu's smooth ones he didn't flip the fuck out. He spread his thighs, running craggy fingernails through the wiry thatch of hair on the Hraxian's chest.

Kraglin snuffled along Yondu's neck, pulling an ear gently between metal incisors. He sucked on the lobe, curling his tongue around it, making a volley of sounds burst from the Centaurian's throat.

The Hraxian prepped him quickly, with lube he'd gotten from _fuck knows where_. The entire time muttering positively _filthy_ things into Yondu's ear and the whole thing was just maddening. The Centaurian felt so far out of his depth he wasn't sure he was ever coming back but that was ok because Kraglin _understood_ him and there was nothing more perfect than this, right here, right now.

Kraglin's stream of words was cut off as he lined himself up and pushed in, swallowing the breathy moans and half formed Centaurian words with his mouth. It was sloppy and wet, like a wild fire burning through his soul and it was everything Yondu had never realised he'd needed.

His hands were all over the pale body above him, he couldn't seem to stop himself from _touching_ because there was just so much _skin_ and Kraglin was so _warm_ and it felt like coming home.

As bony hips crashed into the backs of his thick thighs, Yondu could feel the tension start deep in his gut. Kraglin was practically vibrating with need, pupils blown so wide it nearly wiped out the cloudy blue that had gone a deep sapphire with lust.

It was all too much, the way his – his _mate_ – and Stars even thinking that makes warmth flood through Yondu – was staring at him, every emotion projected on his face; lust, happiness – love.

Yondu arched as he felt his orgasm burst out of him, it was a shock how quickly it rushed up, hitting him like a wayward asteroid storm. He'd never once come without being touched and the tangled mess of emotions warring around in his chest makes tears spring to his eyes.

The Centaurian watched in awe as Kraglin came completely undone. The way he bit his lip until it bled, eyes screwed tightly shut, the sound he made as he came was up there with the best noises Yondu had ever heard – right along with the sound of dying slavers and the way Kraglin laughed sometimes. It was heady in the most delicious way, that he'd caused this, the way Kraglin grinned, totally spent, and flopped to the bed beside him.

Yondu wasn't sure he could make his legs work to get up and grab a towel but Kraglin saved him the trouble. It was immensely satisfying to watch him walk shakily into the bathroom. The Centaurian floated about in the afterglow as Kraglin cleaned them up and settled them both under the blankets. It took a bit of work, Yondu's bones were jelly – fucked out and blissful – and Kraglin wasn't much better off but eventually they got themselves sorted. Yondu's head tucked into Kraglin's collarbone, the Hraxian's arms securely around blue shoulders.

There were lots of questions that need to be asked but Kraglin's mind didn't have room for them right now, all that was left was a gentle warmth drifting lazily through his veins, leaving him boneless and immensely tired.

He quietly murmured some sounds that he hoped were right.

Yondu froze then pulled back slightly, looking him in the eyes. Kraglin's baby blues were half lidded and sleepy but he was smiling the most gentle smile Yondu had ever seen.

The Centaurian responded, repeating the volley of clicks, grunts and purring whistles clearly.

The Hraxian's face split into a grin and he lurched forwards kissing him sweetly.

They settled back down under the covers and Kraglin didn't think he'd ever felt more at peace, the last thing he saw before drifting off was Yondu's dark eyelashes dusting his cheekbones and the small, content smile on his mate's face.


End file.
